May I have this dance?
by kitsunepunk400
Summary: Richard Grayson is at one of his "father's" charity balls and he has caught the attention of four gentelmen this fine evening. The question is who will have this dance? Warning it has Batfamily pairings and Superboy in it. SOOO all in all it contains Yaoi! Please don't comment to tell me it is wrong, I wouldn't be writing it if I cared. One shot for now.
1. Chapter 1

May I have this dance...?

Me: Well I have rediscovered the world of Batman. Strangely, I have also started seeing my favorite acrobat in a new light. Now I have this cutesy little fic written out.

Nightwing: Well it certainly will catch a reader's attention that's for sure.

Me: Well can one of my wonderful birds please say the disclaimer.

Red Robin: kitsunepunk400 does not own us or any aspect of the Batman Universe. She does however own a recently purchased plushy of the Dark Knight.

Red Hood: Guess I'll do the warning... WARNING: This fiction contains Yaoi, which means gay love. If you do not like homosexual relationships then please press the back button and don't bother leaving a comment. The author does not enjoy reading PM's that insult her work either, so please refrain from doing that.

Main Pairing: Batman (Bruce Wayne) X Nightwing (Richard Grayson)

Hinted pairings:

Superboy (Conner Kent) X Red Robin (Tim Drake)

Robin (Damien Wayne) X Nightwing

Red Hood (Jason Todd) X Nightwing

Red Robin X Nightwing

Me: Well onto the fic! See you all at the bottom!

======== Line ========

It was another one of Wayne Enterprise's Charity balls. The hired orchestra played many slow songs and the guests were forced to ballroom dance with their significant other. Richard Grayson, former ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne, was standing off to one side of the dance hall. He felt uncomfortable watching his foster father dance with other women. One could say that the young eighteen year old were jealous, but the youngster would never admit it.

As he continued watching, his three younger brothers watched as their oldest sibling sighed from across from the room. The three were internally seething with jealousy toward the attention the other bird was giving their father. They wanted Dick to pay attention to them, not their father or the other two of the siblings. Jason being bolder than the other two pushed off the wall he had been currently leaning on to head for the older bird.

Not to be outdone their brother the two other birds followed the ex-con. Tim being the smartest of the three youngest Robins decided to wait for Jason's plan to blow up in his face. Damien, however, decided to attempt to sabotage Jason's plan altogether. The youngest stood at a fair distance as he watched Todd flirting with the oblivious Dick Grayson. He glowered seeing that Jason had managed to get Nightwing to unknowingly flirt back in banter.

As the two continue to "flirt", the four younger heroes did not notice a stray pair of blue eyes glare in their direction. Seeing that the two older birds were beginning to get too comfortable for his liking, Damien decided to spring his plan into action. He inconspicuously walked by the pair and knocked over a tray of red wine that a waiter was holding onto Jason Todd. The ex-con, knowing that one of his younger brothers was responsible, quickly went to change out of his now ruined tuxedo.

Red Robin, seeing his opportunity, stalked (A/N: Lol funny) over to the older acrobat. Damien cursed under his breath, as he watched Tim Drake start an amusing conversation with their older brother. He quickly tried to figure out a plan to get Tim away from Richard. He saw Conner Kent standing near the buffet table eating a plate of food. Damien grinned, seeing his plan finally form. He chuckled darkly to himself as he walked over to Superboy.

Tim was laughing with Richard, when all of a sudden he was thrown over the shoulder of a certain Kryptonian teen. Fully embarrassed, Tim hid his face in his hands trying to ignore the strange stares he was getting from the guests. The two teens disappeared out of the dance hall, leaving a confused and slightly confused Dick Grayson. Damien finally seeing his chance began to walk over to Richard only to be pulled to the side by his friend Collin. He was quickly pulled into a conversation about their latest mission, all the while chronically glancing at Nightwing.

As the two other birds managed to escape, they all caught the sight of their father walking toward the oldest bird. They all watched in sheer misery as their father took hold of Richard's hand. He brought the smaller hand to his lips, looked at Dick warmly, and uttered the five words they have tried to say all night.

"May I have this dance...?"

======= End =======

Me: Turned out better than I thought... Well there it is! However, I might make it longer if I get requests for another chapter... IDK we will see ho things go. Review and leave comments.

Damien: Review and constructive criticism is acceptable and any flamers will have to sleep with one eye open at night...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

I hate to write these as much as you all hate reading them. –sighs- So I apologize that I haven't updated in months, but I had been receiving so much hate mail that I took an unannounced break. –sighs- I will continue these fics as most want it to, but have patience per favore. I have problems too…Depression, loss of family, etc… I know most of you don't want to here my life's story so I'll cut it short. The hate mail was making my life worse so I tool a break from it. I was originally just going to stop writing, but after seeing that a few of my works were being read and people were actually enjoying I changed my mind so… –sighs- Now that I am back, I am fully prepared for all the hate and stuff since problems have been fixed and yea. Sorry if you were all expecting an update or something of that nature. I may be discontinuing one of my works, but I have made no final decision. So once again I apologize for the lack of updates, but… -smiles slightly- I'm back~ And I will continue on strong. Grazie mille to all those readers that have been waiting. Hopefully by the weekend I'll have had one of my works updated.

Sincerely, Ren


End file.
